The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to transmitting and receiving multimedia data over a camera interface, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus with adaptive compression algorithm selection based on visibility of compression artifacts for data communication over a camera interface and related data processing method.
A camera interface is disposed between a first chip and a second chip to transmit multimedia data from the first chip to the second chip for further processing. For example, the first chip may include a camera module, and the second chip may include an image signal processor (ISP). The multimedia data may include image data (i.e., a single captured image) or video data (i.e., a video sequence composed of captured images). When a camera sensor with a higher resolution is employed in the camera module, the multimedia data transmitted over the camera interface would have a larger data size/data rate, which increases the power consumption of the camera interface inevitably. If the camera module and the ISP are both located at a portable device (e.g., a smartphone) powered by a battery device, the battery life is shortened due to the increased power consumption of the camera interface. Thus, there is a need for an innovative design which can effectively reduce the power consumption of the camera interface.